Drunk
by shugashuga
Summary: She didn't know about last night, right? Crack-fic


Mistake?

Author's note: This is 1st time writing a Ren x Pirika fanfic so please…spare me! Read and Review…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…yet! Bwahahaaha! \O,o/ soo evil!

--

Pirika clutched her stomach as she vomited again inside the now vomit-filled toilet. She looked up facing the mirror her face was sweating. She also noticed that her face was pale from her vomiting. Eye bags slightly traced beneath her dull eyes. Smelling herself, she almost fainted she smelled a mixture of vomit and liquor.

She looks like a mess.

Sighing, she involuntarily traced her pale cheek stopping at her dry lips she blushed furiously now remembering what exactly happened last night.

_Flashback_

"_Toast!" glasses clinked as Horo Horo grinned clutching Tamao, like a child that won a rare prize. It was about time that her brother caught himself a bride. Pirika grinned widely as the couple kissed._

"_Get a room!" leaning in the doorway was the ever famous Tao Ren smirking, he walked towards the couple causing the two to break apart and look at him with surprise and annoyance…well mostly annoyance._

"_Ren?" as if by instinct everyone enveloped him into a death hug, no, Anna didn't join._

"_Get of me!" Ren frantically shouted, you might be wondering where was his ever so faithful Kwan Dao was, well being his older sister Jun confiscated it for 'safety measures'._

_**Back to the story! \o,o/**_

_No one heard him…_

_Not seeing any progress Ren looked pleadingly at Anna who had her arms crossed looking at him rather sternly._

_Sighing, Anna shouted threats about involving the others in Yoh's training schedules._

_Knowing Anna, she'll give you a hell of training. As she said those words they immediately let go of the breathless Tao, their faces turned pale. _

_The Tao smirked at his friends' behavior, he was impressed by Yoh's positivity it could easily affect anyone even his fianc__é__. He was surprised that the Itako would even help him. _

_-Later that night-_

_The engagement party went pretty well except that Pirika was drunk not just drunk she was hammered drunk. No one bothered with her. Why you ask? Because no one would want a drunken woman throwing you various things do they?_

_Ren sat comfortably in a soft cushioned chair a glass of red wine in hand, he observed his friends from a quiet, peaceful, seren- _

"_What do you want?" Ren was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the blue-haired shaman standing in front of him._

_Grinning widely he began to massage Ren's shoulders._

"_Oh, hi Ren I'm just massaging your shoulders because that's what __friends__ do right? Hahaha are you having fun? Do you want me to wipe your shoe-?"_

"_Just tell me what you want!" Ren exclaimed through gritted teeth._

_Horo Horo began to kneel in front of him fake tears erupting from his eyes._

"_I need you to help me! Pirika won't stop throwing things at me when I told her to stop drinking! Please"_

"_Nothing can-_

_Force me…" Ren glared at the female __Ainu__ who was now convincing him to drink the liquor._

" _Come o-hic-n Re-hic-n! Drin-hic-k wist me! -hic-" Pirika forced the bottle inside Ren's mouth. _

"_Ahh! Get away!" Ren pushed the offender away as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _

_Stupid woman, forcing me to drink such thing but I hate to admit it tastes__nice…hmmm…_

"_Oy! Give me the bottle!" Ren held his hand out._

_Maybe I could have the whole bottle for myself! Hahaha_

"_Ok! -hic-" Pirika grinned mischievously._

_This is easy! For I am a Ta-_

"_After awm fiished-hic-!" Pirika drunk the whole content of the bottle. Ren looked at the empty bottle to Pirika._

_One thing you should know about Taos, never, ever, ever get them pissed._

_Ren lunged at Pirika, pinning her into the floor._

"_You shall face my wrath!" They were in a position that was slightly disturbing._

_Pirika giggled as she caressed the smooth, pale cheek of a flushed Tao._

"_What are you doi-"Ren trailed off as he felt soft lips on his own._

_Ren couldn't help but return the kiss, he knew it was wrong to take advantage of a drunk girl especially that drunk girl is the little sister of your BESTFRIEND but there was something in the kiss that made him want more._

_Was this love or a mistake?_

_Ren pulled away and looked at Pirika, he was about to lean again for a kiss when Pirika's color changed._

_Pale porcelain-like skin turned into booger-like shade._

_Ren widened his eyes as he felt something sloppy and stinky splattered into his expensive clothes. _

_--_

Pirika winced as she remembered everything, then she began to squeal in joy.

She had kissed a guy, a hot guy to be exact.

Grinning maniacally she exited the room which now has a foul odor.

She almost entered her room when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door she saw a person whom she least expected.

Ren Tao was at the door and when he saw Pirika he began to blush and bow his head.

"Can we talk?" Ren murmured as he entered the house.

"Sure" Pirika closed the door and began to grin manically again.

She sure has plans for the unsuspecting Tao.

--

It's a crack-fic. I planned to make this a chapter story but I figured it would take time and I'm lazy. So please leave reviews.


End file.
